


Маленькое Рождество

by rat_not_cat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Christmas, Demons, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_not_cat/pseuds/rat_not_cat
Summary: Кроули машинально поправил расшатанную ступеньку, пока ангел неловко слезал со стремянки. Он прочистил горло и постарался выглядеть как можно непринужденнее.— Ты ведь ко мне, да?
Kudos: 6





	Маленькое Рождество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Merry Little Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407907) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



— А это что? — подозрительно спросил Кроули, оглядывая последнее дополнение к рождественским украшениям, которые Азирафель развесил в магазине. 

— Омела, — ответил Азирафель со стремянки. — Сейчас ее нелегко добыть, но рождественские традиции никто не отменял. — Он взглянул на лицо Кроули и усмехнулся: — Не волнуйся, ты не в моем вкусе.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, — пробормотал Кроули, — но мы же оба знаем, каким ты становишься после пинты виски.

— Кроули! Право же, дорогой, это нонсенс. И на твоем месте я бы не стал первым бросать камень. Ты сам ведешь себя не вполне достойно, когда преисполнен рождественского настроения.

— У меня не бывает рождественского настроения, — сказал Кроули, досадуя, что это прозвучало скорее брюзгливо, чем оскорбленно. — Так что ты мне подаришь?

— Это сюрприз. Ты совсем как большой ребенок, ни капли терпения.

— Ага, ага. А оно дорогое?

Азирафель только рассмеялся. Кроули машинально поправил расшатанную ступеньку, пока ангел неловко слезал со стремянки. Он прочистил горло и постарался выглядеть как можно непринужденнее.

— Ты ведь ко мне, да?

— Конечно, дорогой. Но я не хочу причинять тебе слишком много хлопот. Я могу придти с утра пораньше и начать готовить, если это будет удобнее.

Кроули поднял бровь. 

— И как это может быть удобнее, если мне придется выползать из постели спозаранку, чтобы помочь тащить все это наверх? А может, ты вообще захочешь, чтобы я за тобой заехал. Давай держаться первоначального плана. Я забираю тебя накануне вместе с припасами, и тогда ты можешь встать, когда хочешь, и начать готовить.

— Я не сплю, — мягко напомнил Азирафель.

— Отлично, — обрадовался Кроули. — Ты можешь печь всю ночь, я люблю свежие круассаны на завтрак. — Он ухмыльнулся еще шире при виде сомнения на лице Азирафеля. — И еще наделать пару противней корзинок, и пудинг, и, может, еще торт, и...

— Не увлекайся, — сухо прервал его Азирафель.

***

Кроули проявил массу терпения. Он зашел за гусем, которого Азирафель заказал мяснику, и никого не испепелил, даже нечесаную старуху, которая вклинилась перед ним в очереди. Он купил несколько пачек дорогущих закусок с невозможными вкусами, чтобы пожевать перед телевизором (он надеялся пропустить речь королевы, но на всякий случай запасся дополнительным алкоголем, чтобы перетерпеть ее). В приступе паники, вызванной массовой магазинной истерией, он оглядел свою квартиру, решил, что не запасся приличной едой и питьем, бросился обратно и опустошил несколько полок в «Хэрродс». Он знал, что такое расточительство заденет ангела, поэтому постарался, чтобы все этикетки были заметны сразу.

Теперь всё, чего ему не хватало, — это один ангел плюс покупки, доверенные этому ангелу. Терпение его уже истончилось до предела. Когда Кроули приехал, Азирафеля не было на месте, а когда тот наконец появился, увешанный покупками, то потребовал, чтобы Кроули отнес сумки в машину, потом начал ныть, что с места не сдвинется, пока не выпьет чашку чая с печеньем, потом было время новостей по телевизору, а затем он вспомнил, что забыл купить пастернак, — и Кроули, издав придушенный вопль, силой потащил его в машину.

— Подожди! У меня нет сменной одежды! — завопил Азирафель. — Дай мне пять минут, Кроули, всего пять минут!

— Пять. Минут, — прошипел Кроули, демонстративно глядя на часы.

Через четыре минуты сорок пять секунд Азирафель, тяжело дыша, упал на пассажирское сиденье, положив на заднее маленький потертый чемодан и большую ярко упакованную коробку. Кроули с жадностью взглянул на нее, но ничего не сказал. Однако настроение у него улучшилось достаточно, чтобы позволить упросить себя заехать в магазин.

— Я не люблю пастернак, — весело сказал Кроули, прикидывая, что ангелу придется пробиваться через ошалелую толпу людей, с боем добывать пастернак и целую вечность стоять в очереди. Все это даст Кроули достаточно времени, чтобы побыть наедине с коробкой.

— Тебе понравится, как я его готовлю, — ответил Азирафель. — Да, и еще, Кроули...

— Мм?

— Не думай, что я не замечу, если ты будешь совать нос куда не следует. Мне придется забрать подарок, если сюрприз будет испорчен.

— Ты не посмеешь! — воскликнул Кроули, пораженный ангельским вероломством.

Азирафель одарил его благодатной улыбкой и отправился в бой. Кроули сел на свои руки, чувствуя, как коробка позади него буквально пульсирует большим блестящим искушением. К тому времени, как ангел вернулся, прошли миллионы лет, а Кроули был изнурен самоконтролем. Отложенное вознаграждение совсем не для демонов, думал он, надеясь, что ангел оценит жертвы, на которую ему приходится идти.

Его настроение сильно улучшилось при виде лица Азирафеля, когда тот вошел в квартиру. Кроули решил не украшать коридор ветками остролиста: если бы его привлекали украшения XIX века, он не проспал бы большую его часть. Вместо этого он остановился на простом, но абсолютно чрезмерном _актуальном_ стиле. Самая дорогая пурпурная с золотым мишура, какую он смог найти, свисала изысканными толстыми гирляндами. В воздухе стоял аромат ладана. Он знал, что Азирафель помнит, как тот должен пахнуть, и надеялся впечатлить ангела. Как подачка традиции — на каминной полке две открытки: от Азирафеля и от пожилой леди снизу.

Но гвоздем программы, конечно, была елка. Азирафель стоял, ошарашенный ее великолепием. Она была трех метров высотой, с золотыми и пурпурными ветвями и украшенная шарами в тон.

— Как... как... современно, — проговорил Азирафель слабым голосом.

— Смотри, смотри, — Кроули щелкнул пальцами. Свет в комнате погас, а на елке зажглись крошечные белые огоньки, осветившие ее еще ярче, чем лампы в комнате. — Ну как? — спросил он, ожидая похвалы.

— Никогда не видел ничего подобного, — выдохнул Азирафель и продолжил окрепшим и потеплевшим голосом: — И она подходит к остальным твоим украшениям! Все это выглядит так роскошно и... самобытно! Право, я бы до такого никогда не додумался.

Кроули приосанился.

— Ну, думаю, она ничего, — сказал он. — Пойдем отнесем еду на кухню.

Азирафель поднял брови, увидев, сколько продуктов уже там было.

— Ожидаем армию? — спросил он ехидно. Потом достал контейнер и выложил содержимое на блюдо. — Будешь корзинку?

Кроули ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, как в нем поднимается непривычное дружелюбие, и ухватил ближайшую бутылку вина. Они сидели в гостиной в ослепляющем свете елки и весело пили и закусывали. Кроули отвел глаза от коробок под деревом, когда заметил, что Азирафель прячет улыбку.

— Оно разобьется, если я потрясу? — спросил он вскользь.

Азирафель пристально посмотрел на подарок. 

— Не сейчас, — мягко ответил он.

— Ну давай, скажи, что это?

— Нет. Терпение, дорогой мой Кроули, терпение.

— А оно легко плавится?

Азирафель только рассмеялся. Кроули мгновенно захотел сделать ангелу что-нибудь приятное. Кто знает, может, это заставит его проболтаться. Он материализовал в руке глянцевый бело-зеленый пучок. Тот не подходил к остальным украшениям, но это ничего. Кроули подскочил и повесил омелу над дверью.

— Что это? — спросил Азирафель.

— Ну, ты же сам говорил, рождественские традиции никто не отменял. — Кроули хлопнулся обратно на софу. — А языческие я вообще одобряю.

Азирафель хихикнул в вино и некоторое время откашливался. Потом поднял бокал.

— Счастливого Рождества, Кроули, — произнес он тепло.

— Взаимно. — И Кроули действительно имел это в виду. Очень даже неплохо, когда кто-то рядом жалуется на ужасные телепередачи и занимается готовкой.

Пожалуй, подарок может подождать до полуночи, решил он.


End file.
